


Closer

by oneblacksheep



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal (TV) RPF
Genre: Fluff, RPF, couldn't help myself, lil kisses, minor tummy love, please don't read this, shortish, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 18:56:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneblacksheep/pseuds/oneblacksheep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saw a pic on tumblr of Hugh's and Mads' trailers and how close they were together and i just ahdgfnkjfshskd</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closer

With the new season airing in less than a month, all the cast had been under considerable amounts of stress. Even Mads, who usually stayed calm and collected, had been feeling the effects of a time frame creep in on him. Of course they'd get the show done, Fuller would make sure of that, but the stress still added up to more than necessary sometimes. 

For that reason, at least that's what he told himself, Mads stood outside of Hugh's trailer at 1:47 AM, they all called a day, or rather night, earlier than usual, and he he was feeling restless, or maybe lonely. He told himself he would have gone to Bryan's trailer, or even Aaron's or Laurence's, that he was only knocking on Hugh's door because of how close the trailer was, practically touching his own. 

But when Hugh, hair still messy and stubble still untrimmed from shooting, opened the door, with a surprised smile, he knew it wasn't just because Hugh was closer. 

"Mads?" Will he ever get the name right? "Um, yes, well, it's uh, I'm, I'm just, uhm...." Suddenly the idea of telling Hugh he was there because he felt restless didn't seem so great. But Hugh, ever the gentleman graciously helped him, "Bored?" he asked, his goofy lopsided grin forcing Mads to smile, and look down to hide a blush he knew would make Hugh hesitant. "Um, yeah." Mads finally replied, looking back up to his costar. It was nice to see the man smiling and at ease, unlike much of the filming had made his character. 

"Well come in." Hugh said, opening his door wider, stepping aside though they still brushed shoulders when Mads walked in. "Let me just change real quick, and I'll be back in here." Hugh said with a smile, walking into what Mads knew would be the bedroom and closed the door. Sometimes Mads forgot Hugh also had an accent, even off set he would often keep his American lingo up, it made transitions easier. But his home country language was nice, if Mads had to classify it, he'd call it soothing. Hugh had a soft voice, sometimes sharp, but always soft around him. He accredited it to them being sort of friends, but he couldn't deny that he'd often let the whimsical thought hold that maybe Hugh reciprocated his feelings. 

"You can sit down, you know." Hugh joked as he landed on his couch. "Oh." Mads only replied, realizing he had let his thoughts drift. He fell into place a seat away from Hugh, not sure whether it would be acceptable to sit so close.

"You can sit closer, I won't bite." Hugh joked, letting Mads scoot closer on the couch, their arms touching. 

"I'm sure you'd rather not talk about work, so, um, how's this 'living in trailers, and working on four hours of sleep' been treating you?" Hugh asked, determined to keep up a conversation with his costar. Mads gave a smile, but Hugh knew the man too long to know it wasn't sincere. "It's okay, gets...boring." Mads finally said, his voice distant. 

Hugh let a silence sit, then spoke up, "It gets pretty lonely." he hoped that's what Mads really meant, or he would look like he was wearing his heart on his sleeve. Mads looked to him, his cold eyes on the set were warm and soft outside of camera viewing. Or maybe just for Hugh. "It does." He agreed, his voice low and gravely. 

Hugh chewed on his lip, unsure of what to do. He debated, but decided to take a leap of faith, hoping that if Mads didn't feel the same way, the man would let it slide. Hugh placed a hand over Mads' hand, resting next to him, causing the blond headed man to look up with a bit of confusion, but was that also...relief? Hugh didn't have time to think, his body already carrying itself closer to the man's lips.

The kiss was soft, dry, chaste. But it meant so much to them both. "Hugh..." Mads sighed out, feeling like a huge weight had been lifted. Maybe he had just turned into a lovesick puppy for his friend these past few weeks. "I'm sorry." The Englishman blurted out, but didn't have time to go on, Mads' lips connecting to his again, still just as soft, but longer. When Mads pulled back he swore he'd never forget the look on Hugh's face, rosy and hopeful. They both began grinning, despite the intimate circumstance. "That was nice." Hugh announced, Mads nodding in agreement. 

Hugh got up and disappeared to his bedroom, bringing back a large blanket, setting back down next to Mads and taking a chance by curling up to the man. Mads was quick to wrap an arm around the other man as he was covered with part of the blanket that Hugh had brought. Mads kissed the top of Hugh's head, making the younger man look up to him in question, having it granted by those full lips connecting to his own again. Hugh tentatively slid his hand to rest of Mads' stomach, slowly going under his shirt to feel his soft abdomen with it's trail of blond hairs. He began rubbing the man's stomach slowly, lightly, not wanting to seem weird. Mads stopped their kiss, making Hugh start to pull away, only to have his wrist caught in Mads' hand. "No...don't stop." He decided, liking the way Hugh's warm hands petted his tummy, and resumed kissing the man, letting his tongue slip in between the soft lips. 

'Not a bad way to spend the night.' They both thought through small kisses and cuddling.


End file.
